Patent Literature 1 describes a technology regarding a microscope capable of performing aberration correction. In this microscope, a sample is irradiated with excitation light, fluorescence generated in the sample is split and condensed, and a condensing image is captured by a camera. A spot of the condensing image is a diffraction limit image when there is no aberration, and has a shape with a distortion when there is an aberration. Therefore, in this microscope, wavefront aberration correction is applied to attempt to improve a spot shape. Accordingly, a plurality of aberration conditions corresponding to a plurality of spot shapes are stored, selected, and applied to achieve high speed.